RWBY Multiverse Arena
by Dreamy Blaze
Summary: RWBY characters from across fanfiction will come to "fight" against other versions of themselves (limit of entries will be around 70). No real plot but there are hints at reason as to why they are in here fighting. Chapters will be divided by character and that character will always be "Player 1". Character Roster is full. No actual fights. Similar to a fighting video game.
1. Chapter 1: Rules of the Adventure

RWBY Multiverse Fighting Arena

Premise: RWBY characters from across fanfiction will come to "fight" against other versions of themselves (limit of entries: 70). No real plot, but there are hints at reason as to why they are in here fighting. Chapters will be divided by character, and that character will always be "Player 1". More information can be found at the end of the chapter. I have already met my limit of entries, so any suggestions will only be added after the first **70+ **characters have been done. Also, old chapters may get updated without warning. There are no actual fights written here because the story is written more like a manuscript for how to make a fighting game out the characters from this website.

**All this story will include**:

Dragonball fighters like introductions and endings.

Blaz Blue Cross Tag Battle style finishers (Astral Finishers).

Six lines of introduction dialogue. This a little more complicated to understand as such an example will be provided later, but I will still try to explain here anyway.

Three lines of dialogue for when one character "reaches" the battle first. This will all appear in the character's chapter.

Three lines of dialogue for when one character "reaches" the battle last. Will appear on all other chapters except their own.

A line of dialogue is essentially Character A states something, Character B responds or states something, Character A responds or says something, and Character B finishes the conversation.

Six lines of ending dialogue. This six lines of dialogue are little less complicated to understand than the introduction version. An example will still be provided later as well as an explanation will be shown here anyway.

Three lines of victory dialogue for each victor for a total of six victory dialogues.

Only the winner talks, and what he/ she says is a response to the intro.

Blaz Blue Cross Tag Battle style supers attacks.

**Rules**:

\- Must be unique from canon or have something that allows them to fight differently from canon.

\- Only RWBY canon characters (no OCs).

\- Authors must allow (Authors of said character can change anything about their character).

\- If a character has two forms that they use to fight all the time, they will be divided unless an easy way to represent both appear.

\- Looking different is not necessary, but fighting ability must have something unique to it (fighting as a group also counts).

\- I will type everything out. No one necessarily needs to work on this unless they feel like it.

**Example of what a chapter may include (not the first three chapters):**

_**CHIBI Dream Cinder **_**(work in progress)**

**From the shadows of a random Beacon building, we see two eyes orange eyes flare to life as if they were fire. Slowly, chibi Cinder walks towards you, menacingly with her maiden powers activated. She poses in front of the camera in a menacing, yet sexy style before she is pushed off the screen by another Cinder who not only is hissing, she has sock puppets on her hands as well. The camera moves a little to the side to show that the original chibi Cinder is trying to get closer to her copy to choke the life out of her. She also appears to be screaming obscenities but can't be heard due to the arena barrier having appeared, softening her screaming to a manageable level. The copy has now taken a battle stance.**

_**VS. CANNON Jaune Arc**_

**Introduction Dialogue:**

**Intro 1:**

**Dream Cinder: Looks like the falssssssse knight isssssss here to fight. (hisses in an amused way).**

**Jaune: I would question that, but I'm more curious as to why you pushed the other girl that looked just like you away.**

**Dream Cinder: Ssssssshe issssss jusssssst a weak wannabe who thinkssssss sssssshe issssss the original. (hisses with disdain) (Original Chibi Cinder can be heard screaming "I am the original you puppet wearing…" before obscenities are being shouted again)**

**Jaune: Okay, then… I have no idea how to handle this.**

**Intro 2**

**Dream Cinder: Prepare to die by my puppety handsssssss pussssssshover puppet. (hisses threateningly while moving here sock puppets in the same manner)**

**Jaune: I am not ready to die, and I have no idea why you are calling me a puppet little miss big head.**

**Dream Cinder: I will now make your death slowssss and very painfulsssss. (hisses furiously while punching with her puppets) (Chibi Cinder can be heard agreeing with the idea in the background)**

**Jaune: Not today.**

**Intro 3**

**Dream Cinder: Vowssss down before you queensssss. (hisses… just hisses)**

**Jaune: Why would I do that when you barely reach my ankle.**

**Dream Cinder: I will bite you till you finally vow. (hisses threateningly while moving here sock puppets in the same manner) (Chibi Cinder can be seen face-palming in the background while muttering obscenities)**

**Jaune: I want to see you try… mostly because I think it may look as adorable.**

**Intro 1 (This would go on Jaune's chapter and not Chibi Cinder)**

**Jaune: Excuse me if it sounds rude, but is it hard having a big head?**

**Dream Cinder: I don't have a big head! And I will kill you if you ssssssay otherwisssssssse. (hisses angrily) (Cinder can be heard saying "Kill him anyway!")**

**Jaune: I'd feel more threatened if you weren't so small and adorable.**

**Dream Cinder: You jussssssst marked you grave falsssssse knight! (hisses threateningly while moving here sock puppets in the same manner)**

**Intro 2 (This would go on Jaune's chapter and not Chibi Cinder)**

**Jaune: So why hand puppets?**

**Dream Cinder: They are the sssssssource of my **_**NEFARIOUSSSSSS looksssssss**_** and perssssssona. (hisses with pride while hand puppets appear to have a secret conversation with each other) (Cinder screams that she looks more stupid than evil)**

**Jaune: I thought you were going to say they were your source of powers like some heroes and villains in comics do.**

**Dream Cinder: That sssssssounds sssssstupid. What nefarioussssss massssssstermind hasssssss sssssssuch an obvioussssssss weakness! I will kill you for implying I'm sssssssstupid. (hisses very angrily) (puppets hiss at the same time as her, somehow)**

**Intro 3 (This would go on Jaune's chapter and not Chibi Cinder)**

**Jaune: So, you are a bad guy?**

**Dream Cinder: No. I am the nefarioussssss Masssssssssster mind, no the nefarioussssss queen of remnant once I win! (hisses victoriously while raising her arms in the air) (Chibi Cinder screams that it makes no sense with the question asked and that the one that will rule is not her but herself)**

**Jaune: I agree with the very angry Cinder in the background. Well, with half of that anyway.**

**Dream Cinder: Don't listen to her. She is just a useless fake! (hisses in anger)**

_**Victory Dialogue:**_

**Ending 1**

**(if Cinder won)**

**Dream Cinder: Ssssssssee, thisssssss issssss why I'm the original! (hisses happily)**

**(if Jaune won)**

**Jaune: What just happened?**

**Ending 2**

**(if Cinder won)**

**Dream Cinder: Looksssssssssss like you couldn't back up your wordsssssssssss puppet knight! (hisses in satisfaction)**

**(if Jaune won)**

**Jaune: I was not ready for this, like at all. I'm just glad I managed to survive all this.**

**Ending 3**

**(if Cinder won)**

**Dream Cinder: Now vow weakling. (hisses at Jaunes burning body (he is not dead, but she doesn't know that)) Oh, he'sssssssssss dead. You will not defy me, falsssssssssssse knight! (hisses in anger)**

**(if Jaune won)**

**Jaune: I thought it was a joke, but she really did bite my ankles, and it stings. (can be seen putting pressure on the leg that was not bitten)**

**Ending 1 (from Jaune's chapter)**

**(if Jaune won)**

**Jaune: The fight felt like watching an adorable dog playing with you. Only that said dog could make glass arrows and shoot fireballs and fly. How did she do that anyway?**

**(if Cinder won)**

**Dream Cinder: I'm not adorable! I'm nefariousssssly sexy. Now I hope you enjoy your grave. (hisses in a victorious way) (he is not dead, but she doesn't know that)**

**Ending 2 (from Jaune's chapter)**

**(if Jaune won)**

**Jaune: Now that I look at them closer, did the puppets move and talk on their own? And why do they look like her? So many questions and the only with the answers already left.**

**(if Cinder won)**

**Dream Cinder: Victory is mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (hisses happily) (The puppet looking at each other whisper: "We have been ignored big sis puppet Cinder." "Don't worry. We can just strangle her in her sleep again as payback.")**

**Ending 3 (from Jaune's chapter)**

**(if Jaune won)**

**Jaune: For such an adorable little thing, she can definitely fight.**

**(if Cinder won)**

**Dream Cinder: Sssssee, this isssss why I am the original. (hisses in a victorious way)**

_**Super Attacks**_

**Nefariously Calculated: Summon smart dream (chibi) Cinder to combo the opponent with a barrage of fireballs after launching them via whiteboard that appeared alongside her (the whiteboard uppercuts you into the air, between the legs).**

**I Will Show My Power!: Summons magic dream (chibi) Cinder to send a massive wave of fire as a sign of her full power (power is exaggerated because she comes from a dream).**

_**Ultimate Technique**_

**Utterly Ruthless Anger: Puppet dream (chibi) Cinder cause an explosion of fire before throwing countless fireballs and arrows at you. She then prepares to shoot a fire laser at you but is interrupted by the original chibi Cinder, who then pushes dream (chibi) Cinder onto you before shooting fire laser that has twice as much power at both of you. Both fighters can be seen (only a black outline can be seen) slowly being incinerated. The attack ends, and chibi Cinder leaves after making a satisfied sound at seeing nothing but a single hand puppet on the ground. The camera closes in on the sock puppet before it suddenly stands up (or at least as much a sock puppet can) before saying, "Puppet Cinder will never die!" Moments before the victory screen appears, Sock Puppet Cinder is incinerated as well.**

**Characters Guaranteed to be included (this list will update when an author agrees as well as the character's chapter):**

Volt Striker Jaune: A character that has plans for based on the game Azure Striker Gunvolt. More details on his chapter. Not a villain.

Repentance Jaune: A Character I modified using a combination of Sans and Chara from Undertale. Not a villain.

Determined Cinder: A Character I modified using a combination of Sans and Chara from Undertale. Villain.

Nightmare King Jaune: A character I made as a partner/ mirror to another character using the same theming. Not a villain.

Dream Guardian Ruby: A character I made after reading the story, "Hello! My name is Ruby Rose!" by Fallen Warden as a way to intervene with the plot of that story (horror story so advance with caution, as in actually unnerving) (not my story but I still felt like I had to intervene) (no I did not force a change or erasure of the tale, I just wanted a different ending). Partner/ mirror to another character. Not a villain.

Boundless Jaune: Representative of the game RWBY Amity Arena. Has never existed in a story.

Dream Chibi Sock Puppet Cinder Cinder: Representative of RWBY Chibi.

Aura User of the Sun Yang Xiao Long: Representative from a reaction skit of the story"Arcs of the Multiverse" by King-Mac-11

Aura User of the Moon Jaune Arc: Representative from a reaction skit of the story "Arcs of the Multiverse" by King-Mac-11

Four Scythe Ruby Rose from "CANCELLED, OPEN SOURCE Grimm Eclipse: The Four Scythes" by DekktheODST.

Master of Aura Jaune Arc from "Silver" by Imyoshi. (Easier to represent character if split in two) _**Author Agreed**_

Discoverer of Lore Jaune Arc from "Silver" by Imyoshi. (Easier to represent character if divided in two) _**Author Agreed**_

Blood Maiden Pyrrha Nikos from "Silver" by Imyoshi. _**Author Agreed**_

Pancake Queen Nora Valkyrie from "Silver" by Imyoshi. _**Author Agreed**_

Sloth King Lie Ren from "Silver" by Imyoshi. _**Author Agreed**_

Gamer Jaune Arc from "The Games We Play" and "The Lies We Tell" by Ryuugi _**Technicality **__**but yes**_

White Tiger of the West Fauna Jaune Arc from "The Games We Play" and "The Lies We Tell" by Ryuugi _**Technicality **__**but yes**_

The Last Rose of Summer Autumn Arc from "The Games We Play" and "The Lies We Tell" by Ryuugi _**Technicality **__**but yes**_

**Characters that do not count to overall total (but will have less work done for them):**

All members of Team RWBY

All members of Chibi Team RWBY

All members of Team JNPR

All members of Chibi Team JNPR

Cinder

Glynda Goodwitch

Headmaster Ozpin

Penny Polendina

Neopolitan (ft. Roman Torchwick)

Adam Taurus (No other Adam Taurus will be included in this story because of story mode boss, which will be explained later).

Black Cat Magic Swordswoman Fran (ft. Master the intelligent sword): Only representative of any form of manga. The reason why I chose her is that I like Fran, good fighting skill, and she could totally have a story written where she is Blake's younger sister but never met each other because she Blake left before she was born.

Gaia Dela-Flores (Original Character): The final boss of the "story mode." He is the reason why everyone is meeting each other. Better explanation later. _**Done**_

Nightmare Queen Mogeko (Original Character): Final boss of arcade mode (if this was a game) and teacher to Nightmare King Jaune. One of two people planning to stop Gaia before deciding not to when they saw the fighters prepare to stop him. Later she and her coworker/ teacher/ person who she wants to defeat to insert dominance set up a multiversal tournament (arcade mode). Better explanation later. _**Done**_

Dream Guardian Dreamy Blaze (Original Character): Secret boss of arcade mode and teacher of Dream Guardian Ruby. One of two people planning to stop Gaia before deciding not to when they saw the fighters prepare to stop him. Later he and Mogeko set up a multiversal tournament as a way to kill boredom. Better explanation later. _**Done**_

**Characters that I want in the story but have yet to get permission from Authors (I also will give titles to characters for easier recognition and fun) (I was expecting this list to be filled about halfway before needing to ask for help, not be filled with characters that I know and even surpassing my self-imposed limit):**

The Phantom Nevermore Jaune Arc from "The Phantom Nevermore" and "The Phantom Nevermore: New Moon Waltz" by LaughingLefou.

Immortal Jaune Arc from "Immortal" by LaughingLefou.

Puppy Jaune Arc from "Puppy Arc" by blaiseingfire.

Reaper Jaune Arc from "Reaping with Sorrow:REBOOTED" by SparkyDapperDap19.

Doomfist Yang Xiao Long from "Reaping with Sorrow" by SparkyDapperDap19.

Shield Hero Jaune Arc (ft. Raphtalia and Filo) from "Together, We Rise Once Again" by Phanzuru.

Flying Ruby Rose from "We Will Be Heroes" by Kaleidophoenix.

Ice Weiss Schnee from "We Will Be Heroes" by Kaleidophoenix.

Ghost Blake Belladonna from "We Will Be Heroes" by Kaleidophoenix.

Fire Yang Xiao Long from "We Will Be Heroes" by Kaleidophoenix.

Spiderwoman Weiss Schnee from "Web of Snow" (maybe discontinued (not part of the title)) by KuletXCore.

Spiderman Jaune Arc from "The Amazing Jaune Arc" by Brotherhoof12.

Kamen Rider Hero Jaune Arc from "Kamen Rider HERO" and "Dawn of Hope" by Geostelar4.

Hitman Qrow Brawen from "Kamen Rider HERO" and "Dawn of Hope" by Geostelar4.

Determined Jaune Arc from "A Self Destructive Path" by Jauneforever.

White Wolf Jaune Arc from "The Legend of the White Wolf" by Masseffect-TxS.

Restart Jaune Arc from "Restart" by Masseffect-TxS.

Restart Pyrrha Nikos from "Restart" by Masseffect-TxS.

Possessed Blake Belladonna (ft. ghost Jaune Arc) from "From Beyond" by Coeur Al'Aran.

War Chief Jaune Arc (ft. Lie Ren and Team CRDL) from "Beacon Civil War" by Coeur Al'Aran.

Death Dancing Partner Jaune Arc (does not need to be split into different characters to show all this Jaune can do) from "Yet Another Dance at Death Border" by Roguehunter11.

New Fang Leader Jaune Arc (ft. New Fang Grunts) from "Arc of the Revolution" by Aleadrex.

Mantle Jaune Arc from "Don't Fear the Dark" by Rialga.

Third Eye Glynda Goodwitch from "Don't Fear the Dark" by Rialga.

Mirror Shard Neopolitan from "Don't Fear the Dark" by Rialga.

The Anchor Ruby Rose from "RWBY Loops" and the Infinite Loops project (not the name of a story) by Leviticus Wilkes.

Looper Weiss Schnee from "RWBY Loops" and the Infinite Loops project (not the name of a story) by Leviticus Wilkes.

Looper Blake Belladonna from "RWBY Loops" and the Infinite Loops project (not the name of a story) by Leviticus Wilkes.

Looper Yang Xiao Long from "RWBY Loops" and the Infinite Loops project (not the name of a story) by Leviticus Wilkes.

Future Ruby Rose from "RWBY: Time Travel because why not?" by Aros R. Cao.

Future Weiss Schnee from "RWBY: Time Travel because why not?" by Aros R. Cao.

Future Blake Belladonna from "RWBY: Time Travel because why not?" by Aros R. Cao.

Future Yang Xiao Long (ft. Mertle the indestructible turtle) from "RWBY: Time Travel because why not?" by Aros R. Cao.

Future Jaune Arc from "RWBY: Time Travel because why not?" by Aros R. Cao.

One-Armed Pokemon Trainer Yang Xiao Long (ft. Bulbasaur and Sparrow) from "Expanding A Pallet" by BlueDemonofFire.

Two souls Yang Xiao Long from "A Whole New Yang" by The TO.

Dragon Contractor Jaune Arc from "Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor" by azndrgn.

One of the Wives Pyrrha Nikos from "Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor" by azndrgn.

Kind of like a Butler Lie Ren from "Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor" by azndrgn.

Kind of like a Butler's Future Wife Nora Valkyrie from "Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor" by azndrgn.

Strange Grimm Jaune Arc from "A Grimm Mistake" by BlandHazyApathy

Grimm Semblance Jaune Arc from "World of Bloody Evolution" by Stormshroud

Survivor Jaune Arc from "Survival of the Fittest?" by AthanMorits

Key Master Ruby Rose from "Red like Roses" by TheWatcher2785

Key Master Weiss Schnee from "Red like Roses" by TheWatcher2785

Key Master Blake Belladonna from "Red like Roses" by TheWatcher2785

Key Master Yang Xiao Long from "Red like Roses" by TheWatcher2785

Model Z Jaune Arc from "Remnant ZX" by WulfBerg

Elemental Swordsman Jaune Arc from "Jaune Arc: The Elemental Swordsman" by LordHellPhoenix

Gamer Girl Blake from "Gamer Girl" by The Gamer Girl by ThePhantomScribe

Reincarnator Alexandra Crux Du Noire (Ruby Rose) from "Re: RWBY" by Dravyn LeCrux

Knight of the Sun and Moon Jaune Arc from "Arcs of the Moon" by SpatialPhoenix

Buneary Huntress Ruby Rose from "Rwby Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky" by sethman610gmail

White Head Hero Jaune Arc from "One Punch Arc" by 8-bit pirate

The hand holding dust Ruby Rose from "Hand's Holding Dust: The Ties of Souls" by ravenclawoutcast13

Witch of the Spiral Tower Glynda GoodWitch from "Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend" by Phonius Pwnage (No matter how late this character gets in, it is one of the few unique Glynda Goodwitchs, and she must be represented so she shall be added (If allowed))

The Bard Jaune Arc from "Music Semblance? Sure, let's go with that!" by Dahmiel (same as Glynda but more for interesting fight dialogue than "unique" character)

**Didn't Make it in (because I reached my quota but may appear late)**:

The Guardian Angel Pyrrha Nikos from "Pyrrha, the New Angel of Light" by Someguycalledgoober

Hero of the Elder Scroll Ruby Rose from "Of Elder Scrolls and Huntsmen: Dragon Rose" by JessesanMan

Vampire Magician Weiss Schnee from "Of Elder Scrolls and Huntsmen: Dragon Rose" by JessesanMan

The Shadow Assassin Blake Belladonna from "Of Elder Scrolls and Huntsmen: Dragon Rose" by JessesanMan

Brawling Werewolf Yang Xiao Long from "Of Elder Scrolls and Huntsmen: Dragon Rose" by JessesanMan

Bunch of characters (mostly Jaunes) from imyoshi's stories.

Bunch of characters (mostly Jaunes) from Masseffect-TxS stories.

Billy the Kid Jaune Arc from "Quick Draw" by Byzantine.

Plush and not-plush Duo Weiss Schnee (ft. Vivi (Weiss Schnee) plushie) from "Vivi's Precious Psychiatry Practice" by Layman and "Weiss Reacts" by ElfCollaborator

The Elementalist Jaune Arc from "The Elementalist" by ThePhantomScribe

Bearer of Legendary Weapons Jaune Arc from "Bearer of the Legendary Weapons" by rwby1989

The Noble Rose Ruby Rose from "The Noble Roses" by MrGravia

Project Hunter Jaune Arc from "Project Remnant" by Aworldnotsosimple00

Metastable Jaune Arc from "Metastability" by Starlight's Poet

The Loneliest of Them All Weiss Schnee (ft. The Hollow Knight) from "The Loneliest of Them All" by StoneMasked Taliesin

The Gamers from "Multiplayer" by NeoShadows

**Viewer Suggestions (If you guys want to suggest someone, make sure to give me the name of the author as well since it is easier to find the story that way):**

"Arc to the past" Jaune Arc

"Blood Rose" Ruby Rose

Fusion Hero Jaune arc from "Jaune the Fusion Huntsmen" by Madko Ota Sanchez

**This story has reasons for existing**:

I want to see this character interact and this is the easiest way to do it without going insane

I want to showcase stories that I like that might be worth reading, but because many of the characters are to close to the originals, not all of them could make it. Not only that, but some of the more famous stories might be stories that I have never read. Therefore Jaune from Being Human by noble4259 is not listed anywhere on my normal list.

I genuinely love all the stories on this list. This is the sole reason why I am willing to go through all this trouble. It may only have an implied story without an actual story being written, but it's either this or a story that does not give proper representation to all these great characters or a story filled with endless filler just to represent everyone here. Also, it was hell finding some of these stories because fan fiction search engine does not go for the closest title first and instead gives… something so if you want to check out the stories look them up by the author's name and not the story name. You will thank me later.

Please note, the first three chapters describe the boss characters but will not follow the format from before as this is mostly backstory to know who the heck they are.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaia Dela-Flores

Chapter 2

The Final Boss of this cinematic story: Gaia Dela-Flores

**Nicknames**:

The Crystal Beast, The Great Devourer, The Black Hole's Rage

**Theme song** **(song played during the battle)**:

Battle! Ultra Necrozma with lyrics by Juno Songs on YouTube.

**Fighting Style (if this was a video game)**:

Gaia fights mostly through instinct as his time hunting and devouring made him lose his sanity and intelligence. It uses many powers similar to Dust to attack. It uses weakened versions of many semblances.

**Looks** **(first half of the fight)**:

A fox fauna looking crystal monster/ golem. Everything about him is a pitch-black color. His body has human-like details, to the point that he has black crystal eyes and mouth that you have to look closely to see. He has two fox ears like protrusions on top of his head. Almost appears to be wearing armor in the shape of crystals. He has bone-like protrusions like that of Beowolf made of crystals all over his body. About 5' 10" in height.

**Looks** **(Second Half of the fight)**:

He has now grown wings and claws. He takes a far more feral stance, almost like a Beowolf. Where there were pitch-black crystal eyes, there are now circles of bright white light and pitch-black pupils that give the impression of immense madness. Has jack o' lantern-like smile made of bright white light. Appears to be absorbing light around himself, making it difficult to see much from a distance aside from his mouth and eyes. The absorption of light can be made stronger the angrier he gets. About 5' 10" in height.

**Looks (When beaten)**:

Everything aside from his face looks like it was made from Dust of all colors. He has small wings on his back of many colors. The face looks completely human, even in color. About 5' 10" in height.

**Semblance 1:**

Gross Eater: Gaia's semblance before it mutated. It allows one to eat, digest, purify, and adapt whatever enters Gaia's mouth. It must be something he bites into (dust in his world is soft enough that it can be eaten). Purify means that if it's harmful to the body, it will try to minimize the damage. Purify gets stronger the more it does this. Adapt allows Gaia to copy the ability of what he ate. The copied ability only has around ten percent of the strength of the original. It changes the user's body so that it can use said capabilities. It uses only his Aura.

Gluttony: Gaia's current semblance and a mutation of his previous semblance, Gross Eater. It's Gross Eater but better in every way. He copies the abilities of what he ate at there full original state. This mutation happened because he changed his diet suddenly. The sudden extreme change in diet put his semblance into overdrive in order to avoid damage to his body. The reason for this significant change in diet is because mid-fight against the Grimm, he discovered that he could use his semblance to both become stronger and heal himself mid-fight. Because of this, he used his semblance on every fight he got into, causing the change. It uses only Aura, and because of this, it could not adapt magic. Gaia's semblance only activates if his body is in danger from anything he ate, but because magic that he ate didn't attack, his semblance did not activate and as such, went unnoticed. The unnoticed magic in his system was filling him up so much that it weakened Gaia significantly by the time the first half of the final story fight. It was only because of desperation to survive the defeat that he manages to tap into his magic power in the first place.

**Semblance 2**:

Supernova: An ability that Gaia gained when he tried to gain more power when his last resort move, Black Hole's Hunger, failed. All the powers in his body, not including Dust, his Aura, and semblance, went to war and almost tore him apart. In an attempt to stop this, his aura and the power of dust made a new, secondary semblance that allows him to release all of his stored up energy at once in order to control it. This caused the Hearts of Dust to be born (essentially, they are living dust crystals in the shape of hearts whose sole reason for existing at that moment is to keep the user safe from everything, including himself). After they appear, Gaia is taken back home by the hearts, and the battle ends.

**Super Attacks**:

Chaos!: Unleashes massive amount of random elemental attacks all around him to attack his opponent. The attack originates from the center of his body.

Soul Robber: Steals part of the opponent health to heal himself. Gaia must be up close to use this.

**Ultimate ****Technique**:

Black Hole's Desperate Hunger: Activates at the end of the fight. You can tell the move has been activated when he turns into a black hole and begins to pull you in. If you get to close, the attack occurs. The surrounding around the opponent becomes pitch black. As the opponent looks around to get a hold of their location, they feel shaking all around them. They find a massive purple portal is now open. The shot begins from behind the opponent and then moves backward to show how small they feel in the presence of the portal. A massive jaw appears slowly. From the perspective of Gaia's opponent, we see the jaw open so wide before it bites down, and all we can see is black crystals everywhere. This attack only activates if you get pulled into the center of Gaia, so all you would have to do is stay away from Gaia until he tires out, and you win.

**Backstory**:

Before he became a monster, Gaia was your everyday Fauna working in the most famous Schnee dust mine with his family. It was notable because it was the only Dust mine that cared for its workers. One day, Jacques Schnee learned of this mine's existence through one of his (Fauna hating) workers about how the other workers (not Fauna) won't let him punish the animals that do a lousy job as well as waste money on their care. He was about to fire everyone in that mine until he realized he could use this. He could advertise this specific mine out to the world as the representative of how his Dust mines work and care for its workers. The advertisement of this Dust mine would allow him to keep the people who have it out for him out of his hair by placing them into a corner. If his enemies do nothing, then he gains a better reputation, and if they do something about this mine, the people will retaliate to the "attackers" thanks to their impressions of the mines. To make sure this plan would work, he forced all workers to keep all fauna miners as ignorant of everything as possible of outside problems and succeeded for many years.

Not knowing of this, a young Adam Taurus, as well as many other Faunus, decided that the information on this mining camp was false and convinced Sienna Khan, the new leader of the White Fang, to send spies to investigate on the mining camp. Not only did they discover that what the information released was right, though many suspected brainwashing instead the Faunus liking living there, they almost lost some of those spies as the community and atmosphere. While Sienna was searching for a way to fix this situation, Adam decided to take matters into his own hands. He and some of his followers went to "liberate" the Faunus there from the Schnee control, regardless of they come out dead or alive. When they got there, they killed all Schnee workers and gave the workers an ultimatum. The miners could either go with him or die as the traitors that they are. A few did as he said, but the rest rejected his "generous" proposition. As a result, he ordered his men to attack the traitors. As the attack began, the miners and their families ran towards the mine to escape the psychopaths that had attacked their home. What they didn't know was that Adam had ordered the destruction of the tunnel. As such, all those who escaped to the tunnels died. All but one. The floor beneath Gaia had collapsed as he was fleeing his family and fiancé. He fell for what felt like days before landing on what felt like a lake before passing out. When he came to, he found on what can only be called a gold mine for the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) as everywhere he could see was covered in dust of all kinds in massive amounts. But he soon found out that this place was soon to be his hell if he couldn't adapt. The enormous amount of dust in such large quantities led to the Dust releasing some of their energy outwards, creating massive windstorms, tsunamis like floods and chaotic shifts in temperature, to name a few of the problems. Combined with the lack of food, his only chance at survival was the lake of healing water that comes from a water dust crystal (which was highly toxic if not diluted) and his semblance gross eater. With his desire for revenge, he swallowed his pride and ate dust (highly dangerous as past examples of people exploding had shown to him) to survive.

It was agonizing at first, but with time, he had grown used to it. Not only that, he discovered that his semblance did more than allow him to eat weird things with little worry, he could copy their abilities if he ate enough. He found this when his body began to look like a fauna made out many kinds of dust crystal and even use said crystals power. A year and a half later, he returned to the surface to find that everything he knew and loved was gone. He kneeled in his home now turned graveyard and grieved for what felt like weeks. The only reason he stopped was that the Grimm found him. In an attempt to both survive as well as work of the grief, he fought the Grimm. It was rough and came close to death many times, but by using his new dust abilities as well as using his semblance on the Grimm, he survived. But that fight changed him. His previously colorful body had now become pitch-black and now had pitch-black bone armor growing off his body. But what changed the most was his mind. The reason for this was his semblance. It didn't absorb the power of what he ate; he also absorbed their knowledge. Thankfully, his will and promise stopped him from becoming a monster that killed everything in his path, but anything that would threaten him or what he considered home would be hunted just like how he would hunt Grimm.

And so, he traveled across all of Remnant, fighting Grimm, bandits, and White Fang. He would help villages the best he could without scaring them. He began to feel… alive and happy. Just how he was before he became the crystal beast that many people had called him. But it all ended when he found him. The one who killed everything and everyone he knew. Adam Taurus.

Adam and three mysterious humans were making a deal in Forever Fall Forest, but to Gaia, all that matter was Adam dead. So, he rushed like a mad beast. The three humans and Adam heard him rushing and attacked, thinking he was just some Grimm, but they were wrong. Still, they fought confidently, thinking Gaia was some pushover with exaggerated rumors only backing him up. The four quickly were overwhelmed by Gaia's immense strength build-up by eating all that went against him. They ran, but Gaia chased all four of them relentlessly not just because Adam was there but because the other humans were making a deal with the psychopath, and that meant they were bad news. No matter what they did, splitting up or creating illusions, could stop him from making sure that they drew their last breath. In an attempt to not be killed, one of the humans decides to lead him to what could only be described to be Grimm in the shape of a woman. The woman, surprised by the attacker in her home, ordered her Grimm and her assassins to kill Gaia. But they failed. The Grimm became food to the wild beast. The killers became weakened as Gaia slowly devoured their Aura and Semblances. Before they became more power for him, the human-like Grimm finally joined the fight. The human-like Grimm's subordinates left so as not to become involved in the fight.

Then the fight began. It lasted many days, but slowly, Gaia began to push back. He was eating everything thrown at him, but he could never land the finishing blow thanks to his lack of experience compared to her and, unknowingly, becoming weaker because of the magic not adapting to his body at all. The human-like Grimm, on the other hand, landed many powerful hits, but Gaia proofed to tough to be killed by anything she could throw at him. That only thing giving him an advantage was his now mutated and renamed semblance, Gluttony. In an attempt to finally end the long fight as well as not lose more power, the human Grimm ordered her subordinates to distract him as she prepared what she called teleportation magic. They rushed in and did the best they could, but Gaia broke through forcefully in an attempt to devour the human Grimm. In order to not have more power robbed from her, she fired the incomplete spell. Before he realized it, Gaia was blinded by the spell. When he regained his sight all, he could see an ever-changing scenery with what could only be different versions of his home. When he realized that he was no longer at **his** home, he went on a mad search for his home.

_**AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT STANDS ON HIS WAY, HE WILL RETURN HOME AND DEVOUR ANYTHING THAT THREATENS IT…**_

Now heroes of the many dimensions, go stop the raging black hole before he destroys your home.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare Queen Mogeko

The Champion of the Arena: Nightmare Queen Mogeko

**Nickname**:

The One who treats people as toys, The One who wants to stab her teacher, The Sadist

**Origin/ Source of Inspiration**: Mogeko Castle (Not a game for the faint of heart)

**Theme Song**:

Vs. Cynthia with lyrics by Man on the Internet

**Fighting Style (if this was a video game)**:

Mogeko fights with a sword that has a curved tip and shadows. Lots and lots of shadows.

**Looks (first half of the fight):**

She looks like your average everyday blond girl with blue eyes. Her hair has two cat ears like protrusions, but are not cat ears. She wears a Japanese styled school uniform. The skirt is red while the jacket is brown with a black undershirt. She has a lollipop in her mouth.

**Looks (second half of the fight):**

Her hair turns black, and her eyes turn red. Some attacks make her look more like a sentient shadow than a person. She has also thrown away the lollipop.

**Semblance (or closest thing to a semblance):**

Barrier: Creates a barrier around the user. The ability to create barriers is the first power she had displayed in her world and was unique to her when compared with her whole species. All other abilities, she learned from Dreamy after he convinced (nagged) to become a Nightmare Queen.

**Super Attack:**

I also have a 1000kg grip! : After finding her original "toy" and almost being killed by the "toy's" 1000kg grip, she exercised her grip strength. She now has said grip strength and uses against her enemy to throw them around like ragdolls.

Go, my minions! : She summons an army of Mogekos (they are cat-like creatures, not human, that are often time yellow) to stampede the opponent into the ground.

**Ultimate Technique**:

Nightmare Beginnings: She traps the opponent in a cocoon of shadows. From the opponent's view, the darkness grows ever more present as many eyes begin to appear and looking at them. Meanwhile, a white outline of Mogeko walks slowly towards them. Once she is in front of the opponent, a giant eye opens where her face should be. A few moments later, something comes of the pupil of all the eyes and try to get the opponent. We suddenly cut to the opponent, waking up at their home, breathing deeply in the middle of the night. They realize that it was only a nightmare before going back to sleep. The camera moves outward, and we see Mogeko's clothe. The camera slowly moves towards Mogeko's face, which was an eye before becoming her regular face just as the camera reached a fifth of her face to show she was there keeping an eye on them before she leaves.

**Backstory**:

Before becoming a Nightmare Queen, Mogeko was the "princess" of the Mogekos. One day, a new toy had appeared at their doorstep, but before they could capture Mogeko's new toy, Dreamy appears abruptly and distracts the Mogekos enough to allow the new toy to run away. In a fit of anger, she chases the interloper and in exchange, discovered things she didn't even know existed. Keeping straight with her priorities, though, she went and chased the interloper so she could stab him over and over again. She did find him, but he proved too strong. Luckily she made new allies with his enemies. Years later, Dreamy the interloper came to her with a proposition that went like this: "I accidentally injured a significant Nightmare King in my youth when I was under the impression that evil must be crushed absolutely because justice. Now I need someone to take his place, and you have what it takes to take the position! What do you say, want to take it? You get to torture people without breaking them." Her answer was to try and stab him. He tried this over and over again until she agreed to it under the promise that whatever he taught her, she would use to try and stab him. Dreamy didn't care. So, she accepted it and learned many things from him. Sadly, she got so used to his presence, that and the fact that she would be hunted down by essential people so that she can go and find a new Dream Guardian to replace Dreamy in case he did die, stopped trying to kill him. This doesn't stop her from trying to stab the guy.

A few years later, she discovered that if she wanted to keep up with her daily quota without exhausting herself that she need to gain team members just like Dreamy. While looking for people to recruit, she saw Jaune Arc (currently 7) crying in fear as his family and friends were going to die due to a bandit attack. Using this to her advantage, she went and tried to recruit the boy. The boy agreed on the deal a tad bit too quickly, though, so Mogeko punished him for it and then later taught him that he should never rush this. After that whole fiasco, she recruited him under the promise that once he became strong enough, he could return home and save his family in exchange for becoming Remnant's first Nightmare King.

Years later, a disturbance in the land between worlds appeared. Dreamy and his team alongside Mogeko were getting ready to deal with this, since this could injure the people who travel between worlds using their dreams, but Dreamy stopped everybody when he noticed the multiverse coming together to stops this calamity. Many a discussion and stabbing threats later, everyone agreed to wait and watch and only send Dream Guardian Ruby and Nightmare King Jaune to deal with this problem and make sure the people of the multiverse didn't try to kill each other.

After the calamity was stopped, Dreamy decided to begin a tournament, and everyone there was invited. Some left, but many stayed to fight and see a little closer what people from other dimensions could do. But none of that mattered to Mogeko. No, what matter was that she was allowed to fight at full strength against the people. Since they could not die thanks to Dreamy putting up a spell of immortality in the area, she could now stab to her heart's content.

**Now, can you beat the champion?**

**Mogeko's Fact Corner (AKA information the author couldn't anywhere else so he is having writing it down while also impersonating Mogeko)**:

"Mogeko here. Just here to mention something that the nerd couldn't mention in the background part of the story but is a fun detail nonetheless. My species and I are actually a race that feeds on people's worst nightmare. We also can't leave our land without outside help, so we usually wait for prey to come to our land. That was not taken into account when the nerd told me to become the Nightmare Queen. Most likely, his line of thought was 'Okay, so I need someone to take over this position so that I am not hunted down like an animal but who do I choose. Can't choose King because he is not stable enough, and his daughter will make the whole thing worse, and everyone else is not good for the job. Mmmmm... Oh! What about Mogeko. She treats people like toys, and she is stable enough. Yeah, I like this idea let's go bug her till she agrees!' That is how a being who preys on people's worst nightmares came to become a Nightmare Queen. Because a guy could not think things a little more thoroughly. At least it didn't backfire as badly as most of the people that know him though it would go."


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Guardian Dreamy Blaze

The Ruler of the Arena: Dreamy Blaze

**Nicknames**:

The Annoying One, The Interloper, The Guy who Tortures People on Accident, Red Pajamas, The Standout Phantom

**Theme Song**:

Vs. Zinnia with lyrics by Man on the Internet (personal theme song is Dream Weaver)

**Fighting Style (if this was a video game)**:

Dreamy fights using his fast reaction speed and sense of danger to dodge enemy attacks before counter-attacking with a devastating combo (fighting style is useless against "undodgeable" attacks). The longer the fight goes on, unless the opponent uses "undodgeable" like explosions, the harder the fight gets thanks to Dreamy's "Semblance."

**Looks (During First Half)**:

Wears a bright red cloth that looks like pajamas. Has light blue shoes that have hidden claws underneath. White gloves. The end of the sleeves has yellow in a flame-like pattern. He wears a light brown triangular chest plate. Has a bright red mask that. Has pale blond wig that is used more like a tail than hair. Bright green cape that separates into four segments to become wings. Has to short blades on his back that can extend two times. The first time is just the blade just stretching out while the second extension is done by being covered by electricity and ice. Only one blade is covered by electricity, and the other is covered in ice. The swords can also mecha-shift to become two dual pistols as well as be combined to make both a sniper rifle and bow.

**Looks (During Second Half)**:

All red in the costume becomes multicolored, with pink being a standout color. The sword second extension is now done by 'Dream Energy.'

**Semblance (or closest thing to a semblance)**:

Rhythm Beat: Think of it as a super-sensitive shock absorber. It is extremely risky to us as a defense against an opponent because you still receive the damage, and you don't control how fast you gain the energy. It does absorb the shockwaves you create as you move, however. The absorbed energy can be used how ever the user wishes to use it. Not releasing the energy in the form of an attack will allow you to use it to gain more strength and speed without wasting it. Piece of advice, though, using the energy to make yourself stronger will result in you absorbing more energy than you used before. This will lead to the user forcing more energy into the attack, which will force the user into absorbing even more energy. Absorbing too much energy will result in your body becoming frailer because the energy is making your body unstable. Too much energy also causes you to cook yourself from the inside out slowly. Because of this drawback, the user is forced to fight without being hit while making sure they don't keep too much energy.

**Super Attacks**:

Great Blazing Fireball: Creates a giant fireball on top, similar to Goku's Spirit Bomb but more fire and destruction, of himself that Dreamy calls Blazing Fireball. He then goes and kicks the ball towards the opponent to avoid the slow travel speed of the giant ball of fire.

SuperThunder Bolt Blade and Super Glacier Sword Double Attack! : Slashes in front of him once to capture the opponent. If the slash hits, he then starts to slash the opponent three times with a supercharged ThunderBolt Blade (all the edges of the blade are made of lightning). After the three slashes, Dreamy throws the ThunderBolt Blade at the opponent's feet before a giant thunderbolt lands on top of the opponent. Before the opponent can get their baring, he then drops a glacier on top of them. You can see the handle of the Glacier Sword being held by Dreamy.

**Ultimate Technique**:

Dreams End: Dreamy begins this move with a powerful kick. If it lands, the opponent is launched into the air. At the same time, as the opponent is in midair, Dreamy prepares to shoot his bow using a special arrow made from Rhythm Beat energy. When the opponent reaches the pick of their flight, Dreamy fires the arrow. The arrow, which flies to fast to be dodged, goes through the opponent before turning back towards the opponent. The arrow does this so many times the opponent is trapped in a sphere of energy. The camera closes in on the sphere. We see the opponent having what appears to be the best dream they have ever had. The vision soon changes to what looks like a field of flowers. From the opponent's point of view, the camera moves around in confusion before it focuses on Dreamy, who is pointing to the left. As the camera turns, they see another Dreamy also pointing left and another and another until the opponent realizes they are surrounded. As the camera moves away from the energy ball, we see Dreamy looking inside the energy ball as his copies attack the trapped opponent. He turns toward the camera before making a shushing motion before making an evil smile moments before smashing the energy ball into the ground. We cut to the opponent waking up from a good nap, wondering what was up with the dream they had before going to their daily routine. The camera goes toward a nearby place out of sight of the opponent to show Dreamy looking at them with a satisfied smile before leaving. The victory screen appears.

**Backstory**:

Dreamy is a man of many mysteries with a strong drive to be a hero only matched be his playful mannerism. His drive to be a hero is so strong that it has to lead him to make many mistakes as good deads. Some of his mistakes are, for example, injuring someone innocent during his youth. This happened because he thought that heroes must stop all bad or evil things, and, sadly, the guy happened not only to look evil but had a job that required him to do bad things (he was a Nightmare King). But Dreamy has always tried to own up to his mistakes. As for his playful mannerisms, well, it usually goes as far as a few pranks and a lot of poking if you are a stranger and playful fighting and pushing buttons when close to his heart.

He first got his title as Dream Guardian after passing a test, a test he didn't know he was taking until a few years later, and still holds on to the title with pride, unlike many others. Unlike many others, most people only do this job for at most five years before they feel like they are too old for it. Dreamy won't and can't stop doing this job though since he owes his life to this job. It also helps that it is a fun job in his personal opinion. Thanks to this job, Dreamy has met and helped countless people, sometimes in secret and others times not. He has even taught many students on the way of the Dream Guardian and, recently, how to be Nightmare Royalty. One of his most significant accomplishments, in his opinion, is when he saved and tutored Ruby Rose in the ways of the Dream Guardians to save her from a fate worse than death. This is significant because this was the first time he had ran into such a precarious case. All Dreamy could really do was give the poor girl some tools, and a few words of advice before leaving the rest to her. The fear of failure was immense as all he could do was wait and hope he lead her well. Although scarred to hell and back, at least he gave the poor girl the strength to fight back and never have that done to her ever again.

One day, Dreamy learned that something, that something being Gaia, was running around the plane between worlds. He immediately called his team as well as Mogeko to stop this before something terrible happened. Moments before everyone got together, though, he noticed that people from different realities were attempting to follow Gaia in an attempt to figure out what was going or stop him. It then occurred to him, "I can use this!" He ended the plan of apprehending Gaia, got a camera, convinced all his Mogeko and his team about the idea, and sent Guardian Ruby and King Jaune to help the multiverse people. He, his team, and Mogeko sat down with bags of popcorn, and before Dreamy said, "Let the show begin."

After they stopped Gaia, Dreamy enacted the next face of his plan. Dreamy told everyone he would send everyone home, but first, they must join a tournament he put together. With the advice that everyone could use this to learn more about each other's different versions of themselves and the price of one wish to the winner of the tournament, the tournament began.

**Go, warriors of the multiverse, entertain- I mean, show your combat prowess and win that wish!**

**Dreamy's Little Corner**:

Dreamy Blaze here, I want to mention a few things before you beautiful readers go. It is plain to see that this story is a love letter to the authors of the RWBY fandom on this website, and I'm proud to be doing this. Even if the style of writing I went with is kind of a pain. I mean, writing interactions between 80+ characters and possible 'DLC' that are not connected by some form of timeline or storytelling that is unique between each character is a lot harder than it sounds. After finishing all 80+ characters, I do plan to add any characters I missed from their stories in the form of 'DLC.' Some of the additions will be if allowed, the rest of the loopers from RWBY Loops, for example. Once I run out of characters I know of, I plan to take suggestions to add to the story. You can even expect actual chapters with specific characters fighting each other that is not based on a video game manuscript. An example would be Sock Puppet Cinder versus cannon Cinder. But that is way later in the future.

I also plan to comment on why I chose each character and other little facts. An example of the would be their super attacks and Ultimate Techniques (instant kill super attacks) on their chapters as well as their semblance (or unique move) button. An example would be The Witch of the Spire Glynda Goodwitch. For those who have read the story she comes from, you will realize that she is based almost 100% on cannon Glynda. The only reason I chose her is simply because of the character development she went through in the story. Let's just say that what happened in the story made her change her outlook in life in a good way. Because of this, she changes her way of fighting from a stationary superpower that only attacks when the opportunity is right to aggressive, good going blond fighting style, which Glynda claims was the way she fought when she was younger. Aside from her and Third Eye Glynda, there is only one other unique Glynda, and that one is the one from Drunken Arcwitch Marriage and that Glynda is cannon Glynda that just so happens to marry Jaune. That is all, Dreamy out.

If you want more details, send them to me through a pm.


End file.
